lana blue and the long lost sister
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: lana blue gets a letter from her half sister to meet her at string town so lana goes to meet her sister.
1. prolog: the letter

Prolog: the letter

I look around my office, taking a long sip of my coffee.

"Um...lana..?"

I look over at the door.

"Oh, good morning rgm, didn't know you came in yet"

"I always come in at 9 am, don't i?"

"...I lost track of time, love"

I had been moving things around for most of the morning,

trying to see what fits where.

I usually come into my art shop (I like to call it my office though) at 5 am to start getting ready for the day.

And i have been putting things in here to make it my own.

"Would you like to help me rgm?"

"Of course, I am your helper after all."

I look around the room again, mumbling to myself.

"Desk there..bookshelf there..drawing books and art supplies there…"

I look at my desk again. Wait, didn't i have…

"Hey love?"

"Yes lanni?"

Ahh, i love the nickname she uses.

"Can you find the picture of mom for me? I seemed to have misplaced it"

"Yes, yes, of course"

She looks around, then finds the picture.

"Here you go, lanni"

She smiles at me, showing her slightly pointed teeth.

I smile softly at her, as she hands me the picture.

I put this picture of my mom on my desk, smiling at it.

The picture frame is cracked and dusty.

"Hm."

"Is there any other picture frames in here, love?"

"Yeah, there's 2 more in here-hey wait"

"What?"

I turn to her.

Shes holding a picture frame, but there's a picture in it.

"Here"

She hands the picture to me.

It's a picture of my mom, a man, and two little girls, one looks six years old, the other looks about 4 years old.

"...i don't know why this picture is here.."

"Well, here's the uncracked frame for you lanni"

She hands me the frame.

I wipe the dust off it, taking a picture of my mom out of the cracked frame and into the new frame.

I place it back on my desk. "There."

I look back at the other picture of the family.

I place it next to the picture of my mother.

I look over at rgm.

Her ear twitches at she hears the mail truck.

"I'll be back hun!"

I smile softly, nodding.

She comes back a few moments later, a few pieces of mail in hand.

I take the mail, sitting down in my chair.

"More art stuff coming soon.."

I look at the next piece of mail.

It's from someone I haven't heard of before.

I open it up, reading it.

Dear lana blue,

How are you doing my sister?

I heard you have a little shop for people to get art made for you.

Come to string town

I'll be waiting.

Signed,

Lana white

I stare at the letter with confusion.

Just who is this person? I don't believe that i've ever had a sister…

All I had was my mom and now i have my girlfriend, rgm.

My mom passed due to an incident with a robot.

I put down the letter on my desk.

"Com'on rgm"

"We're going to string town"

"Isn't that where we moved from?"

"...yeah"

"Lets go"


	2. chapter 1: the town of string

Chapter 1: the town of string

Me and rgm get out of the car.

I close the car door behind me, so does she.

We walk into the town.

"Hey..lana?"

"Hm? Yes love?"

"Do..do you think anybody knows about this person?"

"...maybe"

I say, shrugging.

There's a lot of memories, bad memories, i have about this town

This is where I met rgm.

But that's another story for another time.

We go over to a lady.

"Hello, do you know about a person?"

"...what do you mean?"

I show her a picture of the family.

"Like maybe some people like this?"

"Ohhhh"

"You're looking for lana white and her sister huh?"

"They're in the string house, right over there"

The lady points to a very pink house with a grey roof.

"I'm the mother of one of the girls there"

"They are very kind people"

"They're run by kate, the owner of the house"

I nod at the lady.

"Thank you, miss"

"Call me ocean"

"Thank you, ocean"

I say, smiling at her.

me and rgm walk over to the string house.

I knock on the door.

"Hello? I'm lana blue"

"Is lana white there?"

A girl opens the door.

"Hello, lana blue"

"Lana's told me some things about you"

"Come in"

The girl opens the door, me and rgm walking in.

"My name is kate, welcome to the string house"

"Who's this? Lana never said anything about a...animal"

"Hey! I'm an animatronic!"

"Still an animal"

"Hmmppf!"

Rgm makes an annoyed face.

"My name is realistic golden mangle. Or rgm for short"

"I'm not just an animal"

"I'm lana blues girlfriend"

Kate looks at me.

"You..love a fox.."

"Hey!"

Rgm snaps her little paw fingers.

Kate looks back at her.

"She can love whoever she likes"

"Plus, i used to be human anyway"

"You..did?"

"Yep!"

Rgm turns her soul upside down, turning into luny.

"See?"

Her voice is more whispery and less high pitched.

"Why don't you be human all the time?"

"It uses almost all my energy to be human"

"So i can't be human all the time"

"Plus, I've gotten used to being a robot"

Kate looks at both of us for a moment.

"Right, i was going to get lana for you"

"Sit down, I'll be right back"

We sit down in some chairs.

_I wonder if I really do have a sister…_

_I think my mom said something about having one.._

*flash back*

"Momma, who's that?"

I point to the picture of the family, mainly, the 6 year old girl.

"Oh, that's…"

My mother pauses.

"That's your half sister"

"Then whos the younger one?"

"That's your half sister too"

"What are their names, momma?"

"The older one is lana, the younger is opal"

"I thought I was lana?"

"...they hAVE white at the end of their names"

"You have blue at the end of your's"

"can I see my sisters?"

"No, I'm afraid not"

"Hmmpff"

*end flashback*

_Hmm.._

"Lana is here to see you"

I focus, looking at lana white.

Opal is there too.

"Hello sister"

"I've been waiting so long to finally see you"

I smile softly.

"Isn't it funny we have the same first name?"

"Yeah, it's almost like she wanted to forget about me and make a new one"

There's a long silence.

"Anyways..i just wanted to talk to you before we moved…"

"You're moving?! Why did you wait so long?"

"I...i didn't know what to do.."

"It's okay sis, maybe we'll see her again sometime"

Opals green eyes look at lana's brown ones.

"...yeah i guess so.."

Lana looks away from opal, tears in her eyes.

"How old are you guys now?"

Opal looks at me.

"Lana 14, i'm 11"

Opal answers for lana.

Lana seems to be shaking, crying softly.

Opal rubs her back with one hand.

"How old are you two?"

I look at rgm, then back at opal.

"I'm 24, rgm over there is 27"

"You're older than us?"

"I guess mom had you first.."

"Yeah"

"What does 'rgm' mean?"

"It means-"

"I'll answer this, lanni"

"It means realistic golden mangle"

"Wait so...you're.."

"Yep. I'm basically the upgrade of golden mangle"

"How are you 27 if you're just a robot fox?"

"...the robot part is only 8 years old"

"The human part of me is 27"

"So...you where made..in 2011?"

"The robot part yes"

"Luny-i was born in 1992"

"Wait...isn't..that..that kid that-"

"Yes..she-i died on my birthday"

"Right when i was 19"

"Why do you keep saying 'i' instead of 'she' or 'luny' ?"

"Because...my human...i was..i'm luny"

"...i don't believe-"

Rgm turns into luny, tears in her eyes.

"_I'm _luny"

"...i'm sorry i didn't believe you.." opal says in a hushed voice.

Luny wipes her eyes.

"It's alright.."

"Most people don't believe me"

I go and give luny a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's alright, lanni"

"I'm okay"

"Just making sure, love"

"...do..you two love each other?"

I look up at opal.

"Hard not to when you're inside a robot with someone for about 20 + years"

Opal gasps, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You _both _ got killed?"

"Yeah...though luny before me.."

As we're talking, luny turns back to rgm.

"Thankfully I'm back again."

Opal looks at the clock.

"We...have to get going.."

"Where are you moving to?"

"This town called, art valley"

"_We _ live there too!"

I say, smiling brightly.

"Which house number?"

"Oh, 150"

"We live at 149!"

"Oh my goodness!"

Opal turns to her sister.

"Are you hearing this lana! We'll see her again!"

Lana smiles back at opal.

"Yeah, I'm hearing it"

"Maybe I'll visit her little art shop"

"Yes of course lana! You can come and visit anytime!"

"I usually open my shop at around 10 am"

"Though i'm there at about 4 am"

Lana nods at me.

"Alright, we really need to get going"

"See you back at art valley"

Lana says, smiling softly at me.

I smile softly back, waving as we walk out of the string house.

We walk back to our car.

I get in the drivers side, rgm sitting in the passagers seat.

I drive us home, rgm falling asleep in the car as i drive.

I smile softly.

_This is nice _


	3. epilog: art valley

epilog: art valley

I pull up in our driveway, putting the car in park.

I look over at rgm, who's still sleeping, and cutely, might I add.

I nuge her slightly.

"Hey we're home, love"

"Mmmnn.." her eyes open sleepy.

She rubs one of her eyes, yawning cutely.

"Com'on ya cutey"

I say, getting out of the car.

Rgm blushes, getting out of the car as well.

I look over at 149

Just as I thought, there's a truck there.

I see lana and opal with some boxes in their arms, bring them into the house.

There's a few other girls that i've never seen, but they seem to be part of the string group as well.

Rgm goes over to me, holding my hand.

I look at her, smiling.

We walk inside the house.

We go to our bedroom, laying down.

I spoon rgm, stroking between her ears where that little tuft of fur is.

She purrs, her eyes closing and her tail thumping up and down.

I stroke the little tuft of fur again, rgm purring more and her tail thumping up and down more.

Rgm slowly dozes off as i continue to stroke the tuft of fur in between her ears.

I close my eyes, though still stroking the tuft of fur.

I start to doze off as well, my movements getting slower.

Finally, I doze off, my hand on top of the tuft of fur as i spoon rgm.

What a nice day.


End file.
